


No

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brothers from other mothers, Pain, Papa Jim, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: This is a dark fic, possible triggers. You are a cast member of SPN, and in a very bad relationship. Your cast members are about to show you how much family they are.
Kudos: 12





	No

**Author's Note:**

> This is not based on personal experience, Just my mind goes off in dark situations sometimes.

You walk down the Corridor, eyes pretending to be focused on the cell phone in your hand. 

"Hey!" you keep walking pretending to not hear your boyfriend's voice. Quickly he steps around you, stopping you in your tracks. You say nothing, just look up into his dark eyes. 

"Care to tell me why there are two people in our room, claiming you told them to gather up your things?" His voice raised a bit

"Because I did." you say matter of factly. 

"Why?!" he growled. 

"Seriously? You know why!" You growled matching his tone. You could fell Jensen, Jared, Rob and a few others watching you from the sidelines. 

He snatched you up by the arms and pulled you to the other side of the hall. 

"I told you I was sorry about that. I thought you understood." He said lowering his tone. When you don't answer he lets go of you and runs his fingers through his short hair. "What do you want me to do? Beg? Ok I'm sorry. " 

"It doesn't matter, I'm done." You say finding your strength, and raising your voice. " I'm Done having you tell me what a fat ugly bitch I am. I'm done having you accuse me of sleeping with every guy I talk to. And I'm done being your personal punching bag. I am Done! And at this very moment not only are my things being removed from our room, my things are also being removed from your house! That's what you said right? It's your house? Well you can have YOUR house all to YOUR self, because what ever this is you think we're doing. It's over!" You turn and take two steps before you feel him grab a fist full of your hair and yank you back. 

"HEY!" You hear Jared yell, just seconds before he slams your head into the wall. You hear the wall crunch underneath you, and something sticky makes it way down your face. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jensen yelled, and then you were free. Dazed and confused, but free. You slid down the wall and tried to focus on the scene around you. Someone touched your arm and you slapped them away, scared that a repeat of the night before was about to happen. 

"It's ok, you're gonna be ok." Rob said. You looked up at him, blood dripping into your eyes. 

"What the hell happened?" Jim asked.

"y/ex happened." Rob snarled. You heard shouting and attempted to get up. 

"Don't move." Jim said holding a cloth to your head. 

"I'm ok" You push yourself up, as Rob helps you to your feet. Slowly and a little unsteady you made your way to Jensen and Jared. 

"He attacked me!" y/ex was telling Cliff and the other security. 

"You're lucky I didn't Kill you!" Jensen scoffed. 

"I don't understand how any of this is your business anyway Ackles! you screwing my girlfriend? Is that what this is all about?"; He turned to face you, his eyes starring daggers of hate; "You fucking a married man?" 

I'm gonna kick your Ass!" Jensen growled as he lunged. But Jared and Cliff wedged themselves between the two. 

"I always knew you were a tramp." He said to you, " But why you would cheat on that pretty little wife of yours with her?" He snarled at Jensen. 

"Someone want to explain what in the hell is going on?" Cliff asked. 

"He slammed me into the wall, because I broke up with him. On account that he beat the hell out of me last night." You had blurted the words before you could stop yourself. 

"He what?" Jim snapped. 

"You lying slut" y/ex hissed. 

"I sure the hell didn't do this to myself!" you exclaimed as you lifted your shirt to reveal fresh formed bruises across your back and side. "There are more on my legs and shoulders" 

"Get him out of here, and hold him till the cops get here." Cliff said to his men. 

"you have to be shitting me! It's my word against hers. Jensen probably did it while they were fucking last night!" y/ex said as he was pulled down the hall. 

"You should see a Dr." Cliff said pointing to your head. 

"No, I'll be ok." 

"Well you are going to have to make a statement to the police." He says matter of fact. 

"I..I don't" the words stuck in your throat. That was the last thing you wanted to do. You had no intention of making this public. 

"She will. We all will." Rob said his arms crossed over his chest, determined. 

I looked at cliff and nodded. He sighed and then turned to head back down the hall. You looked at Jensen. A large bruise was forming near his right eye, and his lip was cut. 

"Geeze Jense, I'm sorry." you said. 

"It's not that bad." His deep voice said. "But that." he pointed to your cut, that was now starting to cake with dry blood. 

"I've had worse." you say trying to make light of it. 

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Rob asked 

"I don't know. Ashamed I guess." 

"Ashamed of what?" 

"Of letting my self get in that type of situation, and for staying in it for so long. Besides everyone we work with thinks y/ex is a great guy. I didn't think anyone would believe me." you sniffled a bit. Jim hugs you. 

"You know I may play your dad on t.v. But I think of you as my real daughter. My door is always open, and you can call me day or night." Jim tells you, locking eyes. You give him a nod. 

"That goes for any of us, And if that son of a bitch even thinks about ever touching you again....." Jensen let his words drift. 

"My hero." you said as you wrapped your arms around his waist and placed your head on his chest. Instantly his strong arms went around you and held you close. 

"That's what family does." he said. 

"Dam straight. You need anything, just call." Jared agreed. You released Jensen and hugged Jared. He was so tall he made you feel like a little kid. 

"What I don't get one?" Rob teased. you laughed and hugged him too. 

"Thank you all. Now I just have to figure out where I'm going to stay when I get back. Till I can get a new place." you say wiping tears. 

"I got a room just wating for you" Jim said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course. My children are always welcomed at my house." 

You look up to see Cliff and a cop walking toward you, and you start to shake just a little. 

"It's ok, we're all right here." Rob says. 

"Yep, and we're not going anywhere." Jared tells you. You give a smile, take a deep breath and head to meet them.


End file.
